


Sick

by KingdomOfIsolation



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Briefly but just as an emet warning), Asexual Connor, Asexual Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: "Hank, I'm fine." Connor says, even though his head feels like it's swimming and his legs feel restless.An error comes up for a millisecond but he manages to read it this time before it disappears.ERROR %)^?: UNKNOWN VIRUS DETECTED.As it turned out, He was not fine after all.(AKA: Connor gets sick, Hank is a good dad, Markus is a good bf and the author names all their fics after songs so they had no idea what to title this fic.)





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ill so I wanted to project onto the relatable autistic android.

Hank and Connor were on a evening walk with Sumo, and as they walked through the park Connor had detected an android with high stress levels (73%. Not too drastically high.)  
  
Connor warily (telling hank to stay there, which he thankfully did albeit with a huff, and while making sure his foot steps were fairly loud so he didn't spook them) approached the stressed out android who was standing by a tree off the path.  
  
Their hair was sticking every which way and they looked distraught. "I don't get it! Why does it all hurt so much we're not supposed to hurt like this am I _dying_?"  
  
Connor tilted his head as he scanned the android. They were certainly not dying but there was some strange code in their system that Connor couldn't figure out, he furrowed his brow but tried to not to frown so not to worry the other android.  
  
"No you are not dying, what is your name?" Technically Connor could have just pulled it up on his database but a lot of androids chose names for themselves and unfortunately that was not yet reflected in the database.  
  
"Ven, I'm Ven." Their stress levels go down ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm Connor." He took a risk every time he told an android his name, they mostly likely had heard of him already which could pose a danger to their stress levels but he felt it was only fair to share his name in return.  
  
"I thought so," They replied but luckily their stress levels stayed stable at 68%.  
  
They leaned heavily against the tree.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I've been bringing up thirium and I just want to go to sleep mode but I _can't_."  
  
_I don't understand_. Connor thought as he scanned them again, losing thirium was concerning but according to the scan they had only lost less than an ounce (of course over how long could make that more or less serious), nothing to warrant malfunctions not that there even was _any_.  
  
"How long has this been happening? did any unusual happen prior to the symptoms?" Connor realized he needed to contact New Jericho, he was not a medical android by any means and he had to admit he had no clue what this could be.  
  
"I don't know it's so...hazy...I could show you? Maybe you'd be able to see my memories clearer than I can right now." The android held out their hand.  
  
Connor nodded, then took their palm in his and began interfacing.  


_He saw a apartment, a cat knocking something off a window sill and a shout of "Tom, no!", Ven staring at another android with curly black hair and a sunshine bright smile and sighing "she's so pretty." He feels Ven's concern as they reach for the same android, only this time she looks frazzled. "Please tell me what's wrong." They join hands, time speeds up a minute or so and then something that buzzes sharply between the two of them forces them apart-_

  
Connor yanks his hand back at what feels like a electrical shock, there's nothing wrong with his hand but his systems suddenly feel _strange_.  
  
Ven is staring at him strangely. "You and the Jericho leader...?"  
  
Connor snaps his gaze from his hand up to look back at Ven. "What?"  
  
"I saw a memory of you looking at him, you felt the same way I do when I look at Michelle."  
  
"Michelle, that was the android with the curly hair yes? What happened to her?"  
  
Ven suddenly looks panicked, their stress skyrockets to 82%. _Dammit_. "I don't know! I don't know. I can't remember what happened after that my head hurts so much. I-I think she was okay, I don't want to lose her." Then they start crying.  
  
Connor is not sure how to deal with this, He's not the best at comfort, he wasn't programmed with it and learning it isn't easy either. He remembers a steady hand on his shoulder in a church. _Yes, that felt comforting._  
  
So he puts a hand on their shoulder, only for them to throw their arms around him.  
  
"Oof." Androids can't get winded but the weight of another android against his does make his systems stutter for a moment.  
  
A hug was clearly what they needed as their stress levels drop again at a rapidly fast rate, so Connor uses the hand he had on their shoulder to give them a few pats on the back.  
  
Despite the scan coming back fine Ven was radiating heat like their internal temperature was too high, as if on cue the android pulled away.  
  
"Why is it so hot? I was so cold just a few a minutes ago."  
  
This time, Connor does frown. "Your internal temperature should keep you at a stable level that doesn't fall down too far below or above." Not to mention it was late evening and the air was cold if Hank's shivering was any indication.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
Connor considers all the possibilities, but before he can answer-  
  
"Go to the DPD central station, tell 'em Lieutenant Anderson sent you and that you're to wait there _comfortably_ until we can contact someone from Jericho to help you." Hank said as he walked over to them, Sumo suddenly look very excited at the new person his field of vision.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Hank?"  
  
"Gavin's off sick," Hank pauses to look at Ven "And if anyone else gives you any shit they'll have to deal with me." He points a finger at himself intimidately. "Make sure you tell them I said that too."  
  
"Is that alright with you Ven? Do you know the way? We could walk you there-"  
  
Ven cuts Connor off with a frantic wave of their hand. "No it's alright, I know how to get there and you've done enough, thank you." They don't smile but their stress levels have trickled down to 29% over the last few minutes and that's enough for Connor.  
  
"I forgot her phone number!" Ven shouts suddenly, startling the other three and some other people wondering about the park. Ven looks sheepish. "Sorry, Michelle got a phone a while ago because of her new job, and my head hurts too much to contact her, could I share the number with you?"  
  
Connor nods. A prompt comes up asking if he wants to accept a message from UNKNOWN (his systems were programmed to list messages from androids by their designation number but he had erased that command upon learning there were those who no longer liked to be linked to theirs.) Which he accepts.  
  
"We'll call her for you."  
  
"Thank you, if she answers please ask if she's alright."  
  
"If she is, would you like me to tell her where you are?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Connor, we need to go, it's past Sumo's dinnertime and he's getting antsy." Said dog was whinging and tugging at his lead.  
  
"I wish you well" He says to Ven, as they turn and leave. then He, Hank and Sumo get back on the path and turn around to head home.  
  
"Sumo has not had his recommended 45 minutes of walking-" Connor starts.  
  
"Yeah, well, are you gonna be the one to tell him he can't eat yet?" Hank points to Sumo who is excitedly pulling towards home.  
  
Connor sighs. "We'll have to make up for it tomorrow."  
  
"What was up with the static shock?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you did the...hands thing. Something shocked you and you yanked your hand like you'd been burned."  
  
"Oh....I don't know. I felt something off in my systems but I ran a diagnostic scan and everything is fine."  
  
Just as he says that his gross motor skills go offline for a second and he only just manages not to tumble to the ground as his legs give way for a moment.  
  
"Whoa Connor!, what the hell happened?" Hank has a strong grip of the back of Connor's jacket collar and yanks him up once Connor's legs are steady again.  
  
(Not his old jacket, this one was thin and had a purple galaxy design all over it save the black collar, sleeve hems and bottom hem. Hank thought it was ridiculous but Connor liked it and it reminded him of Markus' occasional abstract paintings.)  
  
Connor blinks and for a moment afterwards his vision swims away. He runs yet another scan and for a moment there's a flash of a warning but it disappears before Connor can process it.  
  
"I don't know, my limbs seemed to have just momentarily stopped working."  
  
"What the fuck, _Why_?"  
  
Connor goes to reply but feels something in his throat, he shoves past Hank to get to the grass to the side of them.  
  
Then violently retches.  
  
" _Shit_." Hank curses.  


* * *

  
"Hank, I'm fine." Connor says, even though his head feels like it's swimming and his legs feel restless.  
  
An error comes up for a millisecond but he manages to read it this time before it disappears.  
  
ERROR %)^?: UNKNOWN VIRUS DETECTED.  
  
As it turned out, He was not fine after all.  
  
"Oh sure, you're just peachy, sit down." Hank pushes Connor gently onto the couch and meets little resistance, which is all the more worrying.  
  
"We need to contact Jericho, and Michelle."  
  
"I'll call her if you call Markus, you gonna be alright with that?" Hank taps a finger on his head and for a delayed moment Connor thinks he's talking about his LED.  
  
Then realizes his headache (What else can he call it without getting too complex?) Must be obvious. He nods anyway.  
  
Hank sighs. "Tell him to bring extra thirium with him, enough for three, and to come by here when he's helped out that android we met in the park."  
  
"Ven. And Hank, Markus is most likely busy-"  
  
"Then tell him to send someone else if he is, I don't care, you need help too." Hank crosses his arms, still standing in front of him.  
  
"Alright." Connor relents. "But I don't need any extra thirium we have plenty in the house, Jericho does not need to waste some of their supply on me."  
  
It was true, they had a pretty good supply in the bathroom cupboard in case of emergencies. (Which, happened often.)  
  
Hank is about to argue that they don't know how long -whatever this is- is gonna last and if he keeps bringing up thirium he might end up needing more than their current supply but...Connor was kind of right. Not about the waste part ( _Jesus kid, you need some self esteem._ ), But yeah, as much as Hank's gut instinct wants to hoard as much as the stuff as possible to protect Connor, it's not fair or rational.  
  
"You tell that to Markus and see what you get."  
  
Connor stares at him in silence.  
  
Hank sighs again. "Fine, but you still get someone to check up on you from Jericho."  
  
Connor nods. "I am going to contact Markus now."  
  
Hank pulls out his phone. "I need Michelle's number." Connor recites It and Hank types in then turns to leave the room. "I'll be back in a minute." Hank says as he goes into the kitchen then realizes Connor is already doing his freaky mind talking thing. Whatever.  
  
Hank hits call on his phone. He suddenly remembers he hasn't fed Sumo yet who is sitting surprisingly quiet staring at where his bowl usually goes.  
  
"Sorry boy." He mouths and goes over to the cupboard to get the dry food out when the phone picks up.  
  
_"Hello?"_  
  
Hank puts on his best professional voice while filling Sumo's food bowl and setting it down.  
  
"Is this Michelle? I'm lieutenant Anderson and I'm calling on behalf of someone named Ven. You know them?"  
  
_"Ven?! Oh my god are they okay? They ran away after we interfaced and I couldn't contact them at all I've been so worried."_  
  
"We had someone scan them and seem okay, but uh, listen have you had any...weird problems lately like I dunno...bringing up thirium or you just feel sluggish or anything like that?"  
  
_"Actually yeah, it started three days ago and it scared me a lot at first but after I interfaced with Ven it went away...wait. Did-did I pass it onto them?"_  
  
"Honestly? I have no clue. But Ven is waiting at the DPD central station right now for help and they could probably use the company."  
  
_"I'll be go there right away, thank you."_ The phone clicks off.  
  
The call made him feel a bit relieved, whatever it was didn't seem to be life threatening and sounded weirdly similar to a human cold, like a virus.  
  
Hank heads back into the room to find Connor laying down and smushing his face into the back of the couch.  
  
"Connor, did ya call him?"  
  
"Who?" Connor's voice coming out as but a mumble  
  
" _Markus_ , did you call Markus?"  
  
The silence is worryingly long.  
  
"Oh, yes, I did." Connor rolls over so he's not long smushed into the couch.  
  
then more silence.  
  
"Anddd?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"For chrissakes Connor, what did he say?"  
  
"Um." His LED was spinning from yellow to red as he tried to remember. "He said he was coming over soon, and that Josh and Simon will help out Ven."  
  
"Does he know what it is?"  
  
"I don't know he didn't say...Hank I don't want to talk anymore." Connor's eyes clenched shut for a moment and he pressed one of his hands against his head  
  
Hank sits on the other side of the sofa and grabs a cushion, putting it on his lap.  
  
"Headache huh? C'mere" he pats the cushion, Connor looks at him in confusion.  
  
Hank rolls his eyes. "I know what I'm doing, I used to do this all the time for-" _for Cole._ "-Just come here."  
  
Connor lays on his back, laying his head on the cushion, and Hank puts a hand in his hair then starts stroking it.  
  
"It's not a headache, it's just a bunch of small harmless but annoying electrical shots in my cerebral circuits making it hard to concentrate or think." Connor starts to feel a lull coming over him compelling him to go into sleep mode. Hank's hand in his hair feels nice, like a familial comfort.  
  
"Sure, son." Hank replies with an affectionate ruffle.  
  
Connor drifts off.  
  
\----------  
  
Connor wakes up to a furry body pressed against his side. "Sumo?" The dog immediately perks his head up and starts licking Connor's face, and for a moment everything is fine until-  
  
Thank god Hank had put an old plastic mixing bowl on the floor while Connor had been asleep, he bolts up, grabs it and immediately retches again.  
  
"You okay kid?" Connor wipes his mouth with the back of his hand then lifts his head to nod at Hank, who is in his armchair staring in concern, and standing next to him is-  
  
"Markus?" Connor feels weirdly embarrassed about Markus seeing him throw up and he's not sure why.  
  
"Hey, Connor." Markus' voice is gentle, soft and Connor's fuzzy mind thinks of the word cozy for some reason. "I was just telling Lieutenant Anderson-"  
  
"Do you have to be so damn formal? Just call me Hank."  
  
Markus' mouth twitches in the hint of an amused smile. "I was just telling Hank, that Jericho is aware of the virus outbreak but it's not deadly."  
  
"And I was just gonna ask why he hadn't bothered warning you before this," he gestures in Connor's general direction. "Happened."  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have but it was a...prank on the people of Jericho and we had thought we could contain it there."  
  
"Stop with all the 'We' shit, it's creeping me out."  
  
"A prank?" Connor questions.  
  
"Yeah, by some human who's good with code, it spreads through interfacing but I'm not sure how it was started."  
  
"You said it's not dangerous, but how do we stop it? Why can't my scans detect and rectify it?"  
  
"Because it was specifically coded to not be detected, at least for a limited amount of time. As for how to stop it...you're gonna have to wait it out, eventually your internal security will detect it for more than a millisecond and fix it. Usually takes about two to three days." Markus looks apologetically at Connor, so Connor smiles at him in what he hopes is a reassuring way. ( _Hank has told him he's still not the best at facial expressions._ )  
  
Markus smiles back at him, and Hank glances between the two suspiciously.  
  
The staring spell they have going on is abruptly broken when Connor scrunches up his face and grips his head with his hands.  
  
Hank, recognizing it's another headache (And yes, he's going to keep calling it them headaches.)goes to get up but before he can Markus has already beaten him to it, making his way to Connor's side, pushing Sumo gently off the other side of the sofa so he can sit down next to him and reaching out a hand to gently massage the side of Connor's head. Connor immediately relaxes into his palm, eyes fluttering shut.  
  
Huh, who knew massages could help androids?  
  
"I need to take a piss." Hank had honestly needed to since they came back from their walk, but he'd been so concerned over a sick connor, feeding sumo, watching his robot son sleeping on his lap like an idiot and then trying to make conversation with robot jesus when said son hadn't woke up that he had pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
As Hank leaves the room he overhears Connor whisper, though not as quietly as he may think, to Markus conspiratorially. "Why do so many humans feel the need to announce that loudly to everyone?" Which earned an honest-to-god _giggle_ from Markus.  
  
When Hank comes back, settles into his chair, it takes him a moment to believe what he's seeing.  
  
Which is, Markus now propped against one arm of the sofa with Connor laying between his legs and his head on Markus' chest. Markus has one arm tracing loose shapes on Connor's back.  
  
They don't even bother to acknowledge his presence and the whole thing is so intimate like they had done this before.  
  
Had they? Hank knew Connor had been spending more time with Markus lately and it became obvious pretty quickly that Connor had a crush but honestly he thought the kid was too oblivious of his own feelings to do anything about it.  
  
Hank clears his throat and Markus startles a bit, he'd clearly not heard him come in. Probably because Markus has been too busy staring down at Connor which something that looked a lot like adoration.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought it'd be more comfortable for him." Markus flusteredly says, Connor lowly mumbles "It is."  
  
Hank raises a eyebrow but says nothing in reply. (Though he does suddenly feel the urge to have a What Are Your Intentions With My Son talk.)  
  
Connor suddenly lifts his head up. "Oh no."  
  
"What's wrong?" Markus questions.  
  
"Hank, we have work tomorrow."  
  
"You mean I got work tomorrow, there's no way in hell you're going to the station like this."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, you're staying home and getting better, I'll sort it out." Hank frowns. "Crap, someone's gotta take care of ya, but Reed's already off sick so he's gonna be pissed if neither of us show up too."  
  
"I don't need to be taken care of, I'm not a child, Hank." Connor sits up, which makes Markus look a little disappointed honestly, and crosses his arms while glaring.  
  
"I've basically adopted you, which means you're always gonna be like a kid to me. That's how parenting works."  
  
Connor's glare softens. "Still."  
  
"I could keep an eye on Connor?" Markus begins. "Not that you need it! But it would give your dad peace of mind and me too honestly." Markus hurriedly says to Connor upon seeing his look of betrayal.  
  
"You'd worry about me?" Connor sounds surprised.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But you know I'd be fine, Markus. It's not very logical."  
  
Markus shrugs. "Feelings rarely are."  
  
Then they do that staring thing again, Hank finds it kinda sweet but mostly creepy because androids _don't have to blink._  
  
"Uh, not that that's not a great offer and all but aren't you kinda busy what with the whole androids rights thing." Hank makes a vague hand gesture.  
  
"As it just so happens, my friends and co-leaders of Jericho have been pestering me about taking some time off since they think I 'Work too much'." Markus says the last bit with finger quotes.  
  
"I agree with them. But, I don't think spending your time monitoring a sick me is what they had in mind."  
  
"Agree to disagree."  
  
"Wait, co-leaders?" Hank interrupts.  
  
"North, Josh and Simon. I may have been the one people turned to when the situation was at its most dire, but the reality is bearing the brunt of responsibility by myself for too long would have destroyed me, would destroy anyone." Markus says sagely, but he looks a little mad about it. "I'm glad I have friends to remind me that we all have our limits."  
  
_So he's stubborn, and doesn't like putting anything on anyone else's shoulders. Hank thinks. Heh, sounds like someone else I know._  
  
"I suppose I could do worse than having you watching over me." Connor relents.  
  
Markus takes mock offence. " _You suppose?_ Connor, you wound me. Here I was thinking we were becoming best friends."  
  
"I've never had a best friend before." Connor say earnestly.  
  
"Now, that's not true. North has been calling you her 'bestie' for a while." Markus replies with a teasing grin.  
  
Connor tries to imagine North saying such a silly word and snort laughs, which Hank didn't even think was possible. "Really?"  
  
"Of course, you know we all like you, right?  
  
"I mean, I know you all don't mind my company..."  
  
Markus tsks. "Josh likes your honesty, North likes when you take no shit, Simon thinks you're deceptively adorable and would, and I quote, let you step on him."  
  
Hank chokes at the last bit, while Connor just looks alarmed.  
  
"Why would I step on him? Why would he let me?"  
  
"Connor," Hank wheezes. "Search the words 'Step on me'."  
  
Connor's LED spins yellow while processing an Urban Dictionary entry of the term, then-" _Oh_." Connor flushes blue.  
  
"We all care about you. I care about you, maybe too much..." Markus rubs the back of his neck with a hand nervously.  
  
"I-" Connor begins but the moment is spoiled by him going into a coughing fit.  
  
Markus leans towards him and pats his back.  
  
"You're just full of surprises, huh?" Hank says when it's over and clear that Connor is okay.  
  
"I was not aware I could do that, it's not a pleasant sensation, none of it is." Connor suddenly looks miserable.  
  
Markus keeps a hand on his back."That settles it, I'm staying here until you're better. If that's okay with you, Hank?"  
  
Hank shrugs, trying not to look too visibly relieved. "Be my guest."  
  
"You can stay in my room." Connor suggests.  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
"Hank, don't be ridiculous, I can assure you there won't be any sexual activity-"  
  
"Never say sexual activity again." Hank warns.  
  
"-Because you know I'm asexual and uninterested in that part of a relationship."  
  
"Relationship?" Markus says stunned, his hand dropping from Connor's back.  
  
Connor gets caught up in the moment and replies without thinking."Yes, Hank thinks I have feelings for you." Then suddenly realizes what he said. "Um."  
  
"How the hell did you know I thought that?"  
  
"Gut instinct?" Something that Hank had been urging Connor to use more in his work.  
  
Hank looks proud of him.  
  
Markus, however, is stuck 30 seconds behind in the conversation. "Wait, do you?" He stares at Connor.  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Have feelings for me?"  
  
Hank groans. "Can't you two have this conversation when I'm gone?"  
  
They ignore him, because of course they do. "As you said, we're friends, so I have very positive feelings towards you-"  
  
"Connor, you know that's not what I meant." Markus pouts and it reminds Connor of that night in the church, which feels so long ago now.  
  
Connor sighs. "Yes I do have feelings for you, I'm sorry."  
  
Markus furrows his brow, then brushes Connor's fingers with his hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I feel the same."  
  
Connor smiles. "I'd like to hear more about that, but first I think I want to go into sleep mode for a bit."  
  
Markus smiles back, squeezes Connor's hand. "Alright."  
  
"Maybe you should sleep in your actual bed this time." Hank suggests. "And...you can take your boyfriend with you."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Hank narrows his eyes. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Well if I'm gonna be Connor's boyfriend I need to be respectful to his dad, right-"  
  
Hank makes a shooing motion. "Shove off, both of you."  
  
Markus stands up and holds out a hand to Connor, who shakes his head, and leaves the room with him before dissolving into laughter.  
  
He's still giggling when they reach his room.  
  
"Shhh, I want to see your room already." Markus looks strangely excited, and Connor finds it cute.  
  
Without further ado, he opens the door and they step in.  
  
There's a desk by the window covered in paper (stacked neatly.), various small objects and a tablet.  
  
Markus goes straight to it and peers at a very small round doodle of Sumo in the top right hand corner of the top piece of paper, which is also covered in drawn swirls and lines and random letters. They're all wonderfully imperfect.  
  
"I use the paper sparingly as it's difficult to keep up my writing speed with my thought speed, but I like the action of using a pencil, it's very soothing."  
  
"What's this?" Markus points to a small white plastic cube with green buttons and a switch among other things.  
  
"Oh, a fidget cube. Hank suggested I might like it because I use my coin so much, I prefer this though."  
  
Connor picks up a round metal thing that's red on the outside and has a smaller blue circle in the middle, and places the middle between his middle finger and thumb, spinning it once with his index finger.  
  
"It's a fidget spinner, Hank said they became quite popular when he was younger then turned into something to be looked down on but if anyone gives me shit about it I should tell them to piss off."  
  
"Sound advice, what does it do for you?" Markus asks curiously.  
  
"It can help keep me calm in stressful situations, Or gives me something to focus on if my thoughts get too overwhelming." He places it back on the table, then shrugs his jacket it off placing it on his desk's chair, He realizes belatedly Hank must have taken off his shoes when he went into sleep mode earlier, and feels warm as he wiggles his socked feet.  
  
Markus takes in the rest of the room, the walls are a dark blue, a chestnut brown wardrobe against one wall and the single bed against another with a white sheet covered in blue and green fish. Above the bed, Markus notes pleasantly, is a framed watercolors painting he had once made for Connor.  
  
Markus had been trying more abstract works that he wasn't very happy with so far, just mixes of various colors but Connor seemed to really enjoy them for some reason, as though he could see the meaning in the organized chaos.  
  
"I know it's very plain." Connor says, almost ashamedly. "I want to personalize it more but there's so many options and so many choices, I don't know what I want."  
  
"I'm sure it will come to you in time. As it is, I like it." Markus replies sincerely, deciding not to mention his own room is a messy disaster.  
  
Connor goes to his bed and throws himself on it, spreading out like a starfish. Markus wanders over after taking his shoes off and shoves at his shoulder. "Hey, move over." Connor tucks in his limbs and shuffles to the side as Markus joins him on the bed.  
  
There's a moment of silence, then Connor turns on his side facing Markus and tentatively brings an arm around his waist and maneuvers his head onto Markus' chest.  
  
Markus laughs softly, throwing an arm over Connor's back. "Where was this shyness earlier when we cuddled in front of your dad."  
  
"Don't remind me, my head wasn't very clear."  
  
"But it's better now?" Markus kisses the top of Connor's head and he squirms.  
  
"Sorry, that felt strange."  
  
"In a bad way?"  
  
"Hmm, I think I need more data to know. Maybe you should try other areas too."  
  
"I'd more than happy to aid you in that, after you get some sleep."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You're the one who wanted to in the first place, remember?"  
  
"Fine." Silence again. Then The sound of paws running into the room. "I forgot to close the door-"  
  
The bed dips slightly under the new weight of the St. Bernard, who immediately tries to wriggle in between the two of them.  
  
"Sumo, no." The dog ignores their protests, gives up on getting in between them and decides to simply just lay on top of them.  
  
"I guess we'll just never move again." Connor says jokingly, knowing full well he alone could easily move the dog.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Markus replies, tightening his grip on Connor.  
  
They both fall into sleep mode together and Sumo soon follows in happy slumber.  


**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this at first then ended up hating it...but it's my first 4k fic so? I couldn't abandon it and just cobbled together an ending, so there's probbaly. A lot of plot holes and mistakes oof. 
> 
> Also Ven and their future gf are gonna be fine, I was considering writing a sequel with them but ummm idk if this is even good enough to warrant a sequel.
> 
> As always, I appreciate ppl calling out my grammar and other mistakes but please do it gently.
> 
> On Tumblr @enbyaceconnor and Twitter @Autistic2D


End file.
